The Epically Epic Misadventures of Epicraft
by LacedWithBeauty
Summary: In a world where a moose can be human, and wild umbreons roam free, here is the land where we are at peace. Epicraft. Welcome to the Epic Misadventures of Epicraft! R&R plz?
1. Prologue

**Hullo! I am LacedWithBeauty! The wonderful community I'm currently writing about is called epicraft. I joined epicraft on Christmas Day 2013. So far, everyone is AMAZING. The staff are so helpful and great, and the player give you a real sense of fitting in. Go check it out! I hope to see you there! My in game name is LacedWithBeauty too, but you can call me laced if you really want! Ok onto the story! Do I have to do a disclaimer here? I don't own epicraft... Or minecraft... But I do own this fantabulous piece of writing you guys should definitely read... NOW READ! Muhahaha**

It was all ready, our armour was on, oiled to perfection, enchanted by the local mystic. The portal was ready, and stood tall and proud in the middle of spawn. The army was ready, I had 10,000 men at my back, and 50,000 at my side. Today was the day. A mixed feeling of dread and excitement hung in the air, creating a low buzz of chatter. The ruler came onto the podium, fire charge in hand.

"Today is the day men! Today we leave our former selves behind, and become heroes!"

And with that sentence, he threw the fire charge, igniting the portal, lighting our path. We surged forward, eager to gain the respect coming home a champion would bring. I stepped into the swirling portal, and the peaceful land of Epicraft melted and changed into a foreign terrain, dark, mysterious, but oh so alive.

O.o.O

We had all come through, all followed through with our promise to make it here. But all of us where thinking, now what? That's when it hit us. Not like, oh I know! sort of hit, the literal hit. Boom, kablooey, pitchoo. And all other sound effects. The first one hit and sent a platoon of men falling to the ground, their limp bodies rolling into the fiery lava pits below. Somehow, we fought the monsters off, marching slowly towards a giant maze like structure, built of dark bricks and lost souls (OMG tmi reference I will love you forever if you get that XD). The entrance was hidden, deep inside a cavern of nether rack. Inside, was like nothing we had ever experienced before. Wide tunnels lead to small cut off farm areas, with odd little red plants growing from a quicksand like substance.

"Split up!"

The order came from the back, and echoed slowly up the line until it reached my ears. We all split up, one by one, group by group, we all split. Soon it was just me and a handful of others trailing behind me, wandering the dark corridors. Up ahead there was a bang, and I snuck forward to see if I could discover the source. Gesturing for the men to follow, together we rounded a corner, and stopped dead at what we saw. A hideous beast in a chamber, larger than any chambers we had come across. It had multiple heads and a skeleton like body, with a twirling tail whipping maliciously as it's middle head inched around to spy on the intruders. In a state of shock, we didn't notice the first missile.

It hit its target, my men, and like bowling pins, they all came tumbling down. It was just me, quivering in fear as I gazed at the monstrosity before me. Breathing in deeply, I drew my sword, braced my feet, and squared my shoulders. I was determined. It charged, and I closed my eyes, thrusting the sword into the air when I heard the whoosh of misplaced air. My eyes cracked open, I had wounded it, but not fatally, it's swooped at me again, and this time u kept my eyes wide open, aiming for the heart. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. A dull thunk, a wet felling dripping down my back, the hiss as the air left it's lungs. A tearing pain in my shoulder brought me back to real life, and I watched as the creature that I had destroyed, withered away before my eyes. A shining entity fell from it's decayed rib cage, and then it was gone.

"The Wither."

I spoke into silence, and silence was my only reply. Being wary of my injured arm, I picked up the shining star, and tucked it into my pocket.

"There's always room for another shining star."

Smiling softly I wandered through the maze, and back to where the portal was still standing, my only sign of freedom. Breathing deeply, I shut my eyes, and walked through.

O.o.O

That was when the thunder began. Thunderous roars of congratulations and praise rang through my ears, shattering my skull and tearing at my eardrums after the silence of the dark lands. Letting go I turned around, and fell backwards into the crowd of adoring fans. I was a hero, and that day marked my new life. That was the day I became a god, that was the day I became an Epigod.

**to any current players of epicraft, that whole thing, especially the end, makes total sense. So, go become an epicrafter! Remember k now go my pretties!**

**and I have other chapters written up, because I have a reputation of starting a story, getting followers, then end of story after one chapter! D: also. I NEED A BETA PLZ CAN ANYONE BETA FOR ME. I self beta atm, and I'm alright, but I need others to tell me what makes sense in my mind doesnt make sense to you guys. **

**kthnxbai**

**_Laced_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's chapter one! The first real chapter! This ones about a s-admin called moosemate. Enjoy**

**remember **

In a far away and forgotten land of the wilderness, a lonely Moose stood. He stood, and he survived. He survived and he built. But most of all, he wandered. Wherever he'd wander, behind him lay a path of fallen snow. The Moose wandered for days, weeks, months, even a year. Watching the sun rise, and set. Defending himself with all his might. In his travels he came across a very swampy land. He carefully waded into the water, engulfed in the looming fog. Out of the swirly grey depths rose a structure, a simple house raised by wooden poles. He called out, hoping to find another moose, or even just a lowly antelope. But what he found, was nothing like he had expected. A haggard old woman emerged through the mist, seemingly gliding over the water. The moose was curious. What was this odd creature? There was a sound of shattering glass, and the moose fell to the ground, unaware of the changes waking will bring.

**O.o.O.o.O**

When the moose awoke, the first thing he noticed was the shattering headache. Then his eyes peeled open. He was lying on his back. Where was he? Slowly, his turned around, surveying the scene. He was in a forest, with light shining through the trees, occasional drops of water dripping from the vibrant green leaves. He went to stand, but something was wrong. He looked at where his legs were. In there place were these fleshy things. Covered in some soft material, and definitely not moose legs. In place of his arms, were some long spindly things, covered in a strange material that was warm, but loose. Definitely not moose arms. He heard the sound of a fire crackling, then thunder rang through the air. It clicked. Struggling to work these new things attached to him, the moose stood and ran. Somehow, the movement of these things, arms and legs maybe? Felt so natural to him. The trees cut off into a flat landscape. A hard, dark material was under his feet. Was that... No. It couldn't be! But it was! It was blocks, put down by other moose. Only other mooses could have built this. Looking up from the ground, the Mooses eyes widened. There was glorious sight.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Hidden in the shadows, the moose watched as other creatures like the one he was transformed into entered the huge building he had stumbled upon. They were all alive, buzzing with excitement and chatter, so different from the peaceful life the Moose had come to know. Cautious, he emerged from the shadows, keeping his face downcast and his eyes aimed at his feet. The attempt to blend in, made him stand out more than ever. They crowd parted,and he was urged forwards, forwards, forever forwards. Until a shadowed figure appeared from the darkness. Stalked by three others, the figure entered into the light. The moose, stared. These creatures OOZED confidence, and power.

"Moose. I see you've finally made your way back. Welcome to Epicraft."

The Moose smiled, here he was at home, here he was at peace. Here, he was a player. The crowd merged back together, and the game began to play once more.

**coolios! Soooooo all done! I'm having fun in science (brain dissection XD) and I'm being secretive about being here! Anyway that's all**

**remember -craft.c0m (remove the 0 and replace with an o)**

**kthnxbai**

**~Laced**


End file.
